


Second Chance

by Decembre1722



Series: Me praying that Aizen-sama will see my dedication and join me in Onmyoji [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternative Perspective, I'm Going to Hell, Love Game, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Games, References to Depression, Regret, The two dorks playing around with each other because neither of them bother to speak up, What Have I Done, What-If, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decembre1722/pseuds/Decembre1722
Summary: What-if.Gin actually killed Aizen, or he thought so. Aizen'd never returned to kill Gin, or completely transformed. He's gone, disappeared from where he's left dead. Gin lives on being the double-faced, traitor of Hueco Mundo, some-what hero of Soul Society. Back to his life with Rangiku. Everything seems fine without Aizen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been long, so long since I last wrote anything in English. And I'm killing myself with this. But it's okay I guess, as long as I drag more people to sink with me. Oh don't worry, I'm no good at writing BE so it should be something like... HE? But I don't know how long it will take me to reach the final ending.  
Anyway, y'all go to this hell of pain with me, whoever reading this. Or not. But anyways.  
Writing in both language because I don't know if Lord Aizen can read my mother tongue... And yes, I'd do anything to get him from gacha rolls.  
The chapters are short, very-very short, extremely short, but I'd try my best to deliver the content.

He's dead. Can't be more dead. So it's finally ended. Gin thought so. He took a step back and look at Hougyoku inside of his palm, questioning himself what should he do with it. He was pleading for it to return Rangiku to perfection, so she can complete her Bankai and live a happy life. As Gin promised, him being the shinigami so that Rangiku wouldn't have to cry anymore.

That was his plan for now, should work. He breathed in, reached out for some air before turning himself back to the alley where Aizen's dead body lied. An almost fearful surprise crossed his face as he saw _nothing _there. There were stones, rocks, holes on the road, but then besides that red puddle of blood indicated that something happened there, the supposed-to-be dead body of Aizen was not founded.

_Is he alive?_

First thought come across his mind was the chance of survival of the man. But as quickly as his first thought, he denied it completedly. He couldn't be alive, given that he got direct hit by him and Shunsui, fully taken all the damage onto his chest, correction, his heart. He saw it himself, the man had a hole in his top body, shattered as a ripped paper doll. No one would survive that, unless he was a hollow and the strike didn't broke his mask. Then again, Gin knew the man very well. He was never a hollow or anything close to it, Aizen was just Aizen, too powerful for the transformation and too confident to rely himself on it. 

So if he was not a hollow, he should be dead. But where did his body go? Or _who_ took his body away?

His right hand was hurt when Aizen tried to grab him before he fell. Blood thicken, dropping next to him and created new small puddle next to the giant one, however Gin had no time to care for it right now. He was busy analysing the situation and finding possible answers.

Gin was confused with this thoughts when Rangiku slammed onto him from the sky. She was crying, suffocating, trying to make words into sentences, but things were so emotional that she couldn't. Hence Gin had to stop thinking, return to the reality, cooed and calmed her down. More people arrived later on, some questioned the situation, some raged at Gin and tried to attack until Rangiku stepped up and explained the situation. Most people believed it, some people had suspicions. But it all ended in somewhat peaceful and not chaos when Kurosaki Ichigo arrived. They exchanged some words, Gin and Ichigo. It's hard to believe it when moments ago they're killing each other and now they're standing in front of each other, talking in rather calm manner. Or at least that was Ichigo. For Gin, it was either expressionless or that authentic grin as always. But all matter then was the fact that did Aizen die from the strike, and if so, who retrieved his body.

Gin was escorted back to Soul Society. There was a trial for all the sins he committed, but to him those sentences didn't matter much. He knew he got people at his back, Rangiku was ready to defense him, her captain aswell somewhat believed in him. And Kurosaki Ichigo. Somehow that boy defensed him too, Gin didn't get why. 

In the end he was sentenced 200 years of devotion to Soul Society. A very-extremely easy sentence, probably because those tried to help him, and because he killed Aizen, maybe. Gin moved back to Rangiku's place, staying next to her but not with her. He didn't know why but he felt easier that way, and because he was told to be keep an eye on. They lock away his Shinsou for sometimes, _keeping an eye on him_, as said.

Gin fell back to a casual life, something he didn't-haven't thought of before.

_Maybe I'd settle with this._ He thought. But can he do it?

Gin was not sure. In fact, the thing he care about most wasn't about him, not his sentence or anything. He still had a question in his mind, ringing and reminding him everytime someone said the name. 

_Is Aizen still alive?_

There are multiple ways to check on someone being alive or not in Soul Society, but none of it seemed to work on Aizen. Gin didn't believe any of it, because he knew Aizen too well that if he wanted to hide from anything, he would be able to do it. People were sent out search for the sights or any chances of survival as well, but none indicated anything. Aizen was heavily damaged, it was assured. So if he was alive, he would not be able to run far. There were no results for ten years long, and the result was it. Aizen Sousuke is dead.

He was a shinigami after all, nothing else. Without hougyoku, with such damage, he's dead.

Gin confirmed it to himself every night before bed. And then he went to sleep. 


	2. Time Away (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time will heal, Gin wants to believe so.

Soul Society took their time doing investigation on Gin and how he actually got to kill Aizen. Many of the taichou didn't believe that Gin was able to kill the man, despite the fact that he was one of the strongest shinigamis back then.

Well to be fair, Gin was no where as powerful as Yamamoto or Kurosaki, but he was in a situation that made him different from them. He was with Aizen, being on his side from the beginning, and only betrayed the man at the last moment. Aizen would never leave himself exposed to either Yamamoto or Kurosaki, but he would casually expose his back to Gin, and let Gin follow him. In fact, Aizen allowed Gin to do almost anything as he wanted, like how Gin said he's going to take care of Rangiku, or before that at Rukia's execution when he literally did nothing and told the man he was caught. 

Aizen was unarmed toward Gin, and Gin was tolerated. Even when he knew Gin's going to betray him, the man left his chest exposed, told Gin about his weakness and...

That's why he was killed. 

Gin didn't tell anyone about Kyouka Suigetsu's secret. When they asked him how he could escape Kanzen Saimin, he told them he got used to it. Yamamoto once said Aizen could hypnotize the senses but never the experience, hence Gin used same logic to answer Centre 46. _Experience. _Why not? He was with Aizen for more than a hundred years. He watched the man fight, saw him use Kyouka Suigetsu multiple times. None ever experienced that, or at least he was the only one with such experience and survived. 

Aizen's dead. Gin's the traitor of Hueco Mundo, betrayal of someone close to him for more than a hundred years, but he's also a hero. Thus he saved Rangiku.

Hueco Mundo was nothing without Aizen anyway, so it didn't matter if he's tagged with the traitor title. But his betrayal, even if it's for _the greater good_, left the shinigamis in doubt. 

"You need some rest."

Rangiku told him when she changed his bandage. The wound on his right arm somehow didn't heal as fast as usual, Rangiku figured it out when it was a week later as she still saw his right hand trembling when reaching out for a cup. Gin told her it was fine, he was just careless and opened the wound when taking a bath, she could just left it to heal over time. Of course she didn't believe him.

Gin remembered how Ran was so quiet toward him back then when Aizen was still alive, and now she would not stop blabbing. It might aswell because of her beliefs, he guessed, since back then she was in doubt, and now she's not. Gin looked at how Ran carefully bandaged him, then smiled when she looked up. Ran asked if there's anything else he needed.

"I'm fine Ran. Don't treat me like a disabled person. You know me."

His wide grin showed up on his face again. He didn't change even after Aizen's death, even when he's no longer a part of Hueco Mundo, or one of the taichous. Gin thought he'd be fine this way. Ran replied him with a sigh.

"I hope so."

She whispered. Gin heard that, so he tilted his head, acted as if he's confused by her words.

"Well then, I'll take my leave."

Gin looked at the clock. It's time. Rangiku's still a shinigami, lieutenant of 10th Division, she had works to do. Even though Gin knew that if he asked, Ran probably would stay and took care of him, he decided to wave his hand, the _unharmed_ one, and bidded her goodbye.

Finally he's alone. No questions, no gazes, no sighs, no doubts, nothing to do. Oh and, no Shinsou either.

He'd get used to this. Like how he got used to be with Aizen, for what he promised before. After all he had done, probably from now on Ran wouldn't cry anymore. His wish... should be completed.

Soul Society's sky on that day was such a clear sky.

*

_Gin sighed, looking at Kyouka Suigetsu when Aizen finished his fight with Baraggan. The arrancar was powerful, extremely, but also was too confident, blinded with his power and slept on his throne for too long. Once he looked at Kyouka Suigetsu, Gin knew that he's done for. The God-King of Hueco Mundo, or should he said former-King, was furious but helpless. He had no choice but to obey and follow Aizen. Sometimes Gin wondered if his Shinsou was able to do the same thing as Kyouka Suigetsu, would he able to be as strong as Aizen? Soon enough, he realised that's a damn stupid idea._

_Zanpakutou power reflects their owner's characteristic, that's a fact. For Gin, his zanpakutou is never complex, powerful as it can be yet straight forward, nothing extravagant nor glamorous. Kyouka Suigetsu might be all nice and good actually, but only when it's in the hands of Aizen. Someone can blind most of Soul Society for more than a century, as well as powerful enough to make those Vasto Lorde succumb. _

_"It feels good to have such a weapon, doesn't it?"_

_But meh, I'd stay with Shinsou. Gin thought after giving away the comment, continued to walk when suddenly he saw Aizen's point his sword against him. Gin eyes were wide open in surprise, but not at all fear. He looked at Aizen and was about to question when he felt the tip of the sword touched his chest. The man smirked as charming as he could._

_"Wha--"_

_He didn't have enough time to form his words. Gin felt the reiatsu that has been surrounding him, Aizen's reiatsu, faded. It was such a magical moment when he realised that Kanzen Saimin was still **there**, Kyouka Suigetsu was still effective but not on him. Gin tilted his head and looked at Aizen, took a step away from the sword, and everything's back again._

_Aizen then left the palace, and Gin followed him with a wide grin on his face._

_*_

Took him ten decades to gain trust from the man, and ten seconds to use it. Gin sighed, lying on his back on the floor at the courtyard. It wasn't his courtyard considering the fact that he left almost everything when followed Aizen to Hueco Mundo. This place was the gift from the Soul Society to the _hero_, somewhere for him to stay and rest, for those that were in doubt would be able to watch him while waiting for his sentence to be approved. Randomly there would be someone drop by and visit him. Ran left just a few moments ago. Gin was just about to fall asleep on the ground when he heard the sound of footsteps coming close. Too lazy to sit up, he left himself lying, threw out a grin and face the new visitor.

But it was no one.

It's weird. He swore he heard something, but then when he looked around, none actually shown up. Gin sat up and shrugged. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to lie outside in the courtyard after all. He found his way back inside the house, carelessly close the door behind him. The window, still, was wide open.

Gin felt sleepy, so he burried himself in the messed up futon he just dragged out from the shelf. The guest can wait, he thought. It doesn't matter to him whoever the guest was anyway. People were watching.

Gin tried to relax and left himself drift to the land of dreams. 


	3. Time Away (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I didn't forget this. I just need more time.   
Yes this is AiGin main and only AiGin.  
Yes I like a blabbing Rangiku. Especially when Gin's the one that got to listen.  
Enjoy!

Gin used to have Shinsou next to him when he’s asleep. He put it under his pillow close to his right hand. First time him sleeping like this was when he joined Seireitei. More than a hundred years later, by the time he moved to Hueco Mundo with Aizen, it had become a habit. Gin was a lightsleeper, yet anything could happen in Hueco Mundo. It was normal to be extra careful.

Once he successfully betrayed Aizen and returned to Seireitei, Gin knew he would have to pay for what he had done before. Central 46 probably would execute him, or if they had mercy, they would throw him to Bug Nest and called it “punishment for dangerous elements that threaten Seireitei”, kind of. He thought that he would be ready for whatever come at him. He feared nothing. Since he decided to betray Aizen, there was nothing else in this world that could make him worry. Rangiku was safe, and he could face whatever sentence from Central 46 without blinking an eye.

Yet the punishment for him was out of his expectation. He was allowed to stay in Seireitei under the following conditions: He must work under the observation of Gotei 13, fight for the sake of Soul Society while having his zanpakuto temporary sealed. He could understand the prior conditions, but the last one got him confused. Zanpakuto is the physical proof of shinigami power, a part of the owner’s soul to be exact. A zanpakuto mirrors the owner personality and characteristics, and one can only have one soul, aka one zanpakuto unless specified. By requesting him to seal his zanpakuto, what exactly did Central 46 want…

“This is Zanpakuto Seal Chest, one of the Research Department creations. Just your zanpakuto into this chest and your connection to your zanpakuto would be temporary sealed. You won’t be able to use your zanpakuto power in battle despite the condition of your reiatsu.”

The punishment of Central 46 was meant to exhaust him. Not that he would always need his zanpakuto in every battle with hollow, sometimes all he needs was his reiatsu, he is fearless anyway. Nevertheless, zanpakuto is still a part of his soul. For someone that had the habit of keeping zanpakuto within his reach, the sudden disconnection to Shinsou was an undeniable lost.

First night in Seireitei after the incident, Gin struggled to sleep. He tried to calm himself by rolling over and over on his new futon. He was tired and really need some rest, but the window was open, the crickets were chirping and tree leaves were rustling outside. The futon was brand new along with an incredibly soft and fluffy feather pillow. He put his hand under the pillow as usual then closed his eyes.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri told him that he might feel a bit uneasy at first due to the lost of connection. He might suffer sudden changes in mood and easy to lose his temper. He could get angry or lost all of sudden. It would be a while for him to get used to the situation. This is a punishment after all. A trial. Everyone knew that Gin had to undergo a trial-period before he’s allowed to be back in Gotei 13. Everything he did in this period of time would be observed and considered as a factor to decide if he was eligible to be back or not.

Gin smirked. Aizen’s betrayal apparently had scared whole Soul Society to their bones, hence explained the creation of this Zanpakuto Seal Chest. The thing was probably made to ensure that similar case to Aizen would never happen again. He wondered how many test subjects it took this time for Kurotsuchi to create the thing.

Gin turned over. He was not used to the new fluffy pillow, might as well be annoyed by the sounds come from outside the window. Peaceful silver moonlight dropped into his room, onto his closed eyes. Mindlessly, Gin thought about his future, what he might do in the next few days. He questioned himself, what would he do during the long days in Seireitei. He might go outside and dig some persimmon sprouts back to this yard, or he could wander around old corners of Rukongai streets looking for some fun. Gin had no occupation, no responsibility, no purpose. He had nothing. Probably he would just pass through days like that, not trying to do nor to prove anything to anyone, simply exist under the observation of Centre 46.

Somehow, it felt like living in Hueco Mundo again.

The only difference was that none here own Kyouka Suigetsu, and none is as good at acting as Aizen was.

Gin turned left and right, rolled himself into the blanket for a few minutes then kicked it away. The noises outside the window slowly faded away as time passed by, and when the first sunlight of the day dropped into the room, Gin finally fell into sleep.

*

_A sandstorm night in Hueco Mundo. Gin was on the highest floor of Las Noches, completely separated from the chaos outside thank to the reiatsu protection around the palace. He gazed into the night. In front of him there was one of the biggest sandstorm ever since he came to Hueco Mundo, and behind him there was Aizen._

_Aizen Sousuke, the King of Hueco Mundo, the Lord of Las Noches, was sitting on his stone throne, calmly looking at the mini monitor in front of him. It took him long enough to look away from the screen and set his eyes on Gin._

_“Don’t you need some rest?”_

_He asked; averted his gaze from Gin and looked at the sandstorm outside._

_“Dun get t’ see this kinda sandstorm every day, I wanna watch for a lil’ bit more.”_

_His voice was calmly soft, almost like murmuring to himself at first. He raised his voice at the end of the sentence as if he was just joking. Aizen smiled at him and remained silent. After a few minutes, his eyes returned to the monitor._

_Gin caught himself looking at Aizen several minutes later. He questioned._

_“Is there s’mthing troubling you, Aizen-taicho?”_

_Aizen’s eyes were back on him again._

_“What made you say so?”_

_Gin shrugged. He still had his casual grin on his face. Deep inside his mind, Gin knew Aizen would not ask if there was not any trouble. He had been with Aizen for hundreds of years. Eventually, Gin know some of the tiny habits of the man that could somehow indicate his thoughts. For example, Aizen would raise his eyebrow when he found something interesting. While reading or doing paperwork, when he is lost in his thought, he would randomly tap his finger. Probably Aizen know about these habits as well, but it depends on the man mood either to keep or to limit it to minimum. In addition, it was not just anyone that could catch Aizen in one of these moments._

_As then, while Gin was looking at Aizen, the man was also staring back at him. He saw Aizen suddenly stood up and left his chair. Aizen walked toward him slowly, and Gin thought as if he was watching a predator calmly approaching his innocent, trapped prey._

*

It was noon when Gin woke up. Rangiku voice rang from the other side of the courtyard to his room. Gin felt his Bakudo spell broken. He left his window open through the night but it did not mean he slept unguarded. Out of habit maybe, or just because of his insecurity, back in Las Noches and now Seireitei, Gin always put up a barrier-type Bakudo spell before going to sleep. Once the Bakudo spell broke, Gin would be wide-awake.

Rangiku was the one that broke the spell, hence Gin did not move an inch. He was sitting on his futon when Rangiku walked inside the room with bags of groceries.

“It’s already noon, Gin! Why are you still asleep? I brought you something to eat. There is also your favorite dried persimmons…”

She was speaking non-stop while taking things out of the bags. The counter top was soon filled with groceries and some utensils. Gin was unwillingly silenced. He listened to Rangiku’s rambling and watched her settle things up for him. Probably because Gin was still half-asleep, Ran’s voice sounded so much like a lullaby to him. He felt unreal. The sun was burning outside, the sky was bright, the ambrosial aroma of his favorite dried persimmons had his mouth watered.

It was so nice that he thought he was inside one sweet magical mirage of Kyouka Suigetsu.

Gin knew he was burried deep inside the dark for too long. It was hard for him to embrace the light once again. He wanted this light, had desired it for longer than he could remember. Yet when he finally achieved it, despite being as happy as he could be, there was still uneasiness and insecurity in his eyes.

Would he be able to stay in this light?

Would it be possible, especially when he was already adapted to darkness?

Gin himself was not sure of the answer.


End file.
